inazuma eleven explosion of stars
by canon888
Summary: historia de inazuma eleven go. ¡ raimon contra los mejores del mundo, que empieze el reto!
1. reencuentro tras 15 años

**hola chicos, soy alberto2 pero con otra cuenta, esta historia es la misma de antes pero va a cambiar un poco vale, esta historia pertenece a lavel 5**

goenji: este endo, ya vuelve a llegar tarde

hiroto: y que te esperabas, es endo

goenji: pero con lo que le apasiona el futbol, sigo sin creermelo

mido: tu alguna vez viste a endo hacer las cosas bien y puntuales

kido: si lo has visto, seria en sueños.

fuyuka: y hay algo raro, aki tampoco esta

endo: hola ya e llegado

kanon: hola

fuyuka: y este niño tan encantador

endo: es mi hijo

fudou: me extraña que hayas llegado a tener un hijo

kanon: papa, es ese el chico tan maleducado y desgraciado del que me dices que no tme ejemplo

fudou: (**enfadadísimo**) con que desgraciado eh, veamos por donde empiezo, te parto la cara o te rebiento el estomago

kanon: casi seguro que... **¡ninguna de las dos opciones!**

aki: deja empaz a mi hijo, fudou

hiroto: a si que te casaste con aki

tsunami: buena eleccion, pero yo elijiria a haruna

haruna: (**sonrojada**) ¡te quieres callar cabeza rosada!

aphrodi: menuda panda de cabezas de balones

fidio: y que lo digas

atsuya: calla pelo de nenaza

aphrodi: sentires la ira de un dios

kazemaru: (**gotita estilo anime**) aun sigues con esa tonteria

kogure: ji, ji, ji esto va estar vien

fubuki: mi hermano es un liante

sakuma: y creo que a kido la atadura de la capa no le deja respirar

todos: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja jaj a ja ja jaj aj ja

**cuando entraron en el campo...**

kanon: puedo jugar, al fin y al cabo e traido mis botas

endo: venga vale, demuestrame que juegas en el equipo del raimon

haruna: vale chicos, las elecciones para elejir quien sera, de las cuatro gerentes , la entrenadora tiene ganadora y esta en este sobre. Ejem, y la ganadora es... natsumi raimon, ganadora por 7 votos sobre mi 9 sobre aki y 9 sobre fuyuka y la segunda entrenadora sere yo por tener la segunda mayor cantidad de votos

todos: valeeeeeeeeeee

natsumi: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, que comienze el rebumbio.

endo: bola va

kanon: mia

fudou: patetico, toma esto

kanon: **brisa deslizante**

fudou: pero que

kanon: voy papa **cañon divino**

endo: **mano ultradimensional**, noooooooooooooooooo

haruna: gooooooooool de kanon

kido: impresinante, que belleza sus movimientos como los mios, pero resulta que no es mi hijo

endo: resulta que es tu fan

goenji: enserio

endo: le intente transmitir la pasion familiar por ser portero, pero no logre nada, se emperro en ser como tu, estudio todos tus regates y tu forma de correr y dice que un dia querra ocupar tu puesto en el equipo del raimon, asi que mira que tesrtarudo es mi hijo

kido: tanto discurso para decir que quiere ser como yo, desde luego eres tal y cual que dvalin

endo: oye

goenji: sigamos

endo: va

sakuma: mia

fubuki: **angel de nieve**

sakuma: ah...

aphrodi: mia

fudou: **barrido defensivo**

aphrodi: **hora celestial**

haruna: fudou es ten orgulloso que le ciega las jugadas mas previsibles

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

aki: fudou a sido asi y siempre lo sera al menos que reaccione y se dea cuenta de lo que ace mal

kazemaru: mia, **danza del viento ++**

tobitaka: que te crees, **golpe de vacio**

kazemaru: queeee

goenji: mia

tobitaka: donde esta el balon

goenji: **corte flamijero**

kogure: de aqui no pasas, **campo torbellino**

kanon: uaaaa..., pero que digo me tengo que concentrar, **fuerza centrifuga**

goenji: pero, que

kanon: **cañon divino**

endo: **parada celestial g.5**

kanon: mierda

endo: vaaaa

natsumi: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

endo: eh, parece que ya emos acabado

reichel: os he traido unas fiambreras muy ricas con, bocadillos de chorizo, ensaladas, lasañas...

toramaru: oye, como esta mi madre

reichel: lo lleva todo muy bien

endo y kanon: ñam, ñam... glu, glu...

todos: (**gotita estilo anime**) de tal palo tal astilla

endo y kanon: estaba todo muy bueno

kanon: sigamos jugando

endo: vale

fidio: parece que es un saco roto

aphrodi: y que lo digas, ni el dios de la comida va tan rapido

mido: (**gotita estilo anime**) y existe de eso

kido: (**susurrando**) yo creo que se lo inbenta...

aphrodi: de que hablais

kido: de... de... de nada

aphrodi: ahhh

hiroto: yo que tu no cuchichearia de dioses delante de el

mido: toma nota

kido: tomo nota

kido, mido e hiroto: ja, ja, jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**derrepente...**

¿?: siento llegar tarde

hiroto: ta... tachimokai?

tachimokai: si soy yo

aki: que bien, ya podemos echar un partido de entrenamiento

natsumi: bien dare las alineaciones rapidas 1er equipo: endo, tobitaka, toramaru, sakuma, kanon, fidio, fubuki, kazemaru y kido, 2º equipo: tachimokai, kogure, hurley, fudou, goenji, hiroto, atsuya, mido y aphrodi

aki: que comienze el partido

natsumi: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii, saca de centro el primer equipo

kido: tuya kanon

kanon: si

fudou: **barrido defensivo**

kanon: **brisa deslizante**

natsumi: fudou, atento, que en el rebumbio te hizo lo mismo

fudou: calla vieja bruja

natsumi: fudou, deja de jugar, en el proximo partido no juegas

todos: bien

fudou: (**enfadado**) conque bien ehhh

todos: no... no quisimos decir eso

fudou: que me entere yo que os poneis contentos porque no juegue

todos: (**quitandose el sudor**) fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiu

natsumi: chicos, ya son las ocho y media, dar cinco vueltas al campo menos kanon e iros a casa

endo: y por que kanon no

aki: tontiño, es un niño de 10 años, pretendes que juege con vosotros

kazemaru: hai, que vamos hacer con este trasto

todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja j

**cuando llegaron a casa...**

kanon: tengo mucha hambre

aki: pues hoy haremos cena especial por jugar tan bien

kanon: (**sonrojado**) gracias

endo: y que haremos para la cena

aki: nuestra comida favorita y mas

endo y kanon: (**babeando**) su... sushi

aki: claro y pizza, palomitas, jamon, queso y muchas mas cosas

endo: ya esta todo listo

aki: hoy como es tu cumple tenemos dos sorpresas, una blakberry y a venido kirino

kanon: kirino, que vien, hola kirino

kirino: hola, que tal

aki: muy bien cariño, e oido que te quedas a dormir

kirino: si, mis padres tiene un compromiso y no volveran hasta pasado

kanon: que bien, mañana nos vamos a inglaterra a jugar contra el arsenal

kirino: con...¡CONTRA EL ARSENAL! estaras de coña

kanon: que no, que no, y ademas puedes venir con nosotros, permiten pasos autorizos por nosotros

kirino: que vien

aki: hora de cenar

**continuara...**


	3. RAIMON VS ARSENAL primera parte

**continuemos**

kirino: que hay para cenar

aki: sushi, pizza, jamon, palomitas

kirino: ñam, ñam, me encanta el sushi

kanon: ya somos tres

todos: jajajaj

kirino: podemos ver la tele

aki: que quereis

kirino: martes y trece

aki: ese programa esta chulisimo

kirino: me sirvo esto, y eso y ah esto... ñam ñam glu glu ñam ñam chof chof

kanon: (**gotita estilo anime**) y yo que creia que era un saco sin fondo, lla veo kien me puede ganar

aki: chico come mas lento que te puede sentar mal la comida

kanon: ya hemos acabado podemos ir arriba, para enseñarle que cama usa

aki: usara la litera de tu habitacion

kanon: vale

kirino: me ayudas un poco

kanon: perdon, voy

endo: un poco de respiro que gusto

aki: verdad

**arriba, en la cama...**

kirino: me das tu codigo de wasap

kanon: mi codigo es ******

kirino: gracias y el mio es ******

kanon: ok hasta mañana

**al dia siguiente, en el aeropuerto...**

aki: daos prisa, vamos a despegar

fudou: voy

natsumi: que no estas convocado

fudou: que te metan

kogure:jijiji, le he metido una rata

fudou: hu, ha, hu, u..., ¡ UNA RATA EN MIS PANTALONES !

todos menos fudou: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajaj

megafono: atencion, el vuelo con destino a inglaterra va a despegar en 10 min. suban al avion y esperen, disculpen i gracias por viajar con iberia

natsumi: todos arriba.

**en el estadio del arsenal...**

kirino: que grande es el amsterdam arena

aki: kanon, kirino, coged vuestrs entradas y vamonos a las gradas

kanon y kirino: vale

**pasdos 20 min.**

chester: hola señores, comienza un duelo de titanes, campeon de la liga ingles y sub campeon del new futbol frontier contra el campeon de la liga japonesa y campeon de el new futbol frontier, partido emocionante en el que sacara de centro el raimon

natsumi: dare la alineacion; portero: endo; defensas: tobitaka, fubuki, kazemaru, kogure; centrocampistas: kido, sakuma, fidio, aphrodi; delanteros: goenji, hiroto. hoy salimos para ganar el partido vale

endo: vamos chicos animo

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii

goenji: toma kido

kido: gracias, sakuma, fidio, desmarcaos y buscar una jugada clara

aphrodi: aqui, pasa

kido: buen desmarque tuya

aphrodi: gracias, goenji toma

goenji: gracias, va **torbellino de fuego g.5**

portero: **destrozataladroa v.2**, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

chester: gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooool del raimon que se pone por delante con 1 - 0

aki, kanon y kirino: uoooooooooooooo, fluiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii, bravoooooooooooooooooooo

haruna: tactica de comienzo muy buena retrasando al centro campista, desmarque en las bandas y un juego ofensio muy rapido asta supertactica se llamara **ultraofensivo**

: animos arriba que tenemos un as en la manga

chester: sacara de centro el arsenal

: toma

centrocampista: gracias

fidio: que te lo crees

centrocampistas: **ultralunar**

fidio: que

chester: acabamos de ver una de las supertecnicas mas famosas del arsenal el ultralunar

kogure: **campo torbellino ++**

centrocampista: porras

hiroto: aqui

kogure: tuya

hiroto: fubuki, kido, vamos **big bang**

portero: **destrozataladros v.2**, nooooooooooooooooooo

chester: goooooooooooooooool, y ya es el segundo del raimon en este partido

arbitro: pi, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

chester: descanso en el amsterdam arena con un emocionante 2 - 0

natsumi: bien jugado, ni si quiera le dejasties oler la porteria

**continuara...**


	4. RAIMON VS ARSENAL segunda parte

**continuemos...**

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

chester: comienza la segunda parte

defensa: **ultralunar**

kido: queeeeee

centro: pasaaaaa

defensa: tomaaaaa

centro: tuya

: coge esta endo **excalibur**

endo: **mano omega**, si la eh parado

afficcionados: fluiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, clap, clap

aki: ¡ bien endo eres el mejor

endo: kido tuya

kido: mi...

: pero que te has creido, chicos **remate de gaia**

endo: esta es facil, **superpuño invencible**, que, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

chester: como, goooooooooooooooool del arsenal que pone el partido 2-1

rafa: parece que endo se a confiado de sus enfectativas y no logro parar el ramate de gaia, una pena, lo estaban haciendo muy bien

endo: pero, que a pasado, el superpuño invencible puede parar el remate de gaia

¿?: ¡no te confies!

aki: esa voz

endo: i... ¡ichinose!

ichinose: en efectivo, soy yo, el mago del campo

natsumi: imposible, no era que te abias ido a la liga estadounidense de futbol

ichinose: si, pero no todo salio como planeaba, y entonces volvi, porque siempre sabre que abra un club de futbol en el que podre entrar

endo: ichinose..., vale, natsumi podrias hacer que tubiera un hueco en el equipo

natsumi: mmm, veamos, si que puedo

endo: bien

natsumi: pero no puede jugar en este partido

endo: por que

natsumi: no esta federado, ya que no tiene echa la ficha

endo: que pena

arbitro: piiiiiiiiii

rafa: sacara de centro el raimon

fubuki: aqui, pasa

goenji: toma

fubuki: hiroto, vamos, **la aurora**

portero: **constelacion de estrallas**, ja

fubuki: que

hiroto: como puede ser que usen esas tecnicas, la academia alius se disipo hace mas de 15 años

endo: todos atras, ya

portero: v. persie tuya

v. persie: **excalibur**

endo: **mano omega**, si mia

arbitro: pi, pi, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii

chester: final del partido con un emocionante 2 - 1 con favor del raimon, que te a parecido rafa

rafa: un partido bastente reñido, en un principio el raimon controlaba la posesion del balon sin ningun problema, pero el arsenal no se dio por vencido y logro conseguir un gol a su favor, pero lo inportante es que los dos equipos an jugado muy bien

natsumi: bien chicos lo hemos logrado, enorabuena

ichinose: enhorabuena chicos, que orgulloso entoy de vosotros, no me puedo creer que ayais mejorado tanto, me sorprendeis demasiado

fudou: pfffffff, otro pringao que se une a la fiesta

ichinose: no me ables en ese tonito porque por esa forma de ablar te quedaste desconbocado, o acaso no te acuerdas

endo: no creo que sea buena...

fudou: calla cabeza de balon llena de helio

endo: oye

natsumi: fudou, estas apunto de que te expulse del equipo

fudou: mejor, me las piro, jugare en otro equipo que quiera a un experto

**y con estas palabras vimos como se iba** **fudou**

natsumi: mejor, a si para acer un partidillo estamos equilibrados

todos: que bien

aki: endo, enhorabuena

kirino: a sido genial, soy todos unos cracs, pero, porque no jugaste ichinose

ichinose: por el simple echo de que no estoy federado

**cuando volvieron a japon**

endo: que gusto, otra vez en casa y con una victoria muy reconfortable

ichinos: natsumi, demosno prisa a federanos

**mientras en un lugar apartado de japon**

fudou: malditos cabritos, son todos unos mamones

¿?: e chabal parece que te an echado de tu equipo

fudou: eso mismo

¿?: unete a nosotros y ganar fama

fudou: quien eres

arnold: soy arnold, y yevo tiempo intentado vengarme de goenji

fudou: perfecto, se exacta mente donde puedes encontrarlo

**continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**continuemos**

ichinose: ¡ GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! por fin podre jugar con vosotros de nuevo

aki: que bien, oye esa supertecnica

endo: cual... a si

ichinose: si con la que logramos ganar al zeus conbinandola

natsumi: por que evitais decirla, es el fenix y punto pelota

ichinose: solo era para meter suspense

endo: (**gotita estilo anime** ) nunca vas a cambiar, eeeeeeh

natsumi: (**cojiendole de la oreja**) pero mira quien fue a hablar

_derrepente... ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, LA PUERTA SE HABRE DE GOLPE_

kazemaru: a... a... arnold

goenji: cuanto tiempo que es lo que quieres

arnold: ju ju ju sabes perfecta mente lo quiero y es venganza, por todo lo que me has echo sufrir cuando aun eramos adolescentes

endo: eso es por lo que le aciais a la gente, cretino insolente

arnold: seras hijo de p***

endo: como te atreves

arnold: me atrevo porque soy el mejor

goenji: y yo me lo creo

arnold: os reto a un partido

goenji: aceptamos

chester: comienza la pachanga de 2 vs 2

arnold: listo puedes salir, yo sere el portero

¿?: entendido

endo: elijo a... atsuya

atsuya: okis, entendido

goenji: ese de ahi no es...

fudou: si soy yo fudou akio el rey de los pervertidos

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

chester: comienza la pachanga, el primero que meta sera el que logre ganar

atsuya: **aullido de lobo gr. 3**

arnold: **mano magica 3**

endo: queeeeee

arnold: je

kanon: papa cambia

endo: que dices

kanon: que agas un cambio de jugadores, meteme a mi

endo: vale atsuya sal

atsuya: entendido

kanon: ``my turn´´

endo: (**pensando**) que es lo que tramas

kanon:** cañon divino**

arnold: **mano magica 3 **noooooooooooooooooo

kanon: gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oool jodete arnold

endo: enhorabuena hijo

kirino: que buena

aki: no te abiamos dejado en tu casa

kirino: si pero volvi para veros

endo: perfecto

fudou: mierda no puede ser

_cuando volvieron a casa_

kanon: voy a poner en la black berry el gangan style

endo: op op op op opa gangan style (se lo pone a bailar)

aki: desde luego son un par de trapalleiros

_toc toc toc_ _derrepente petan en la puerta_

aki: voy a ver quienes sono

endo: me pregunto quien seran

aki: son tenma y shindou

tenma: kanon, me preguntaba si podias venir a jugar con nosotros al parque porque como son las 18:00

kanon: puedo

aki: si pero vuelve a las 20:00

_al dia siguiente..._

despertador: ehhhhhh, ohhhhh, arriba, chuta, la victoria es tuya, inazuma...

_zasss, kanon envia el despertador al quinto pimiento._

endo: que... uaaaaaaah, a sido eso

kanon: uaaaaah e sido yo

endo: pues ten cuidado

tenma: kanon tengo un regalo para ti puedes vajar

kanon: voy

tenma: esto es para ti

_en la caja suena un ruido muy raro..._

kanon: que sera

aki: que traes ahi

kanon: ni idea, es un regalo que me acaba de dar tenma

endo: a estas horas de la mañana, que extraño, me pregunto que podra ser

_kanon abre la caja y se encuentra con que dentro de ella hay un..._

**aqui se acaba la parte de este capitulo, y bien que me decis, tengo una pregunta para vosotros**

**¿ que se supone que es el regalo misterioso ?**


	6. especial sorpresa

**que tal otro chapter de camino la pregunta que os hice tendra su respuesta ahora y aqui, en el nuevo chapter.**

_kanon abre la caja y se encuentra con que dentro de ella abia_

endo: un golden retriever, y ademas es un cachorrito recien nacido

kanon: lo llamare... mmm, alguna idea

endo: que tal balon

aki: seras imbecil, pobrecito, ni que se pareciera a ti

kanon: que tal si le llamos rex

aki: me parece vien

endo: lo mismo digo, me parece genial

black berry: tu tu ru tu ru tu

kanon: tengo un mensaje de tenma

aki: que es lo que dice

kanon: dice, te gusto el regalo jajaj, bueno es que mi abuelo tiene una perra y el otro dia dio a luz a seis cachorritos como ese, pero resulta que mi abuelo no puede mantenerlos a si que yo me he quedado uno, kirino otro shindou otro y tu otro, y solo me quedan dos mas, alguna ydea

aki: no se a quien mas se los puede dar

endo: hiroto quiere uno

kanon: (**mandando el mensaje**) un amigo de mi padre quiere uno

endo: y el hijo de goenji

kanon: (**mandando el mensaje**) y syon quiere otro

tenma: (**mandando el mensaje**) de p*** madre ok voy aora mismo a darselos

kanon: voy al ``super´´ a por comida de perros

aki: entendido, a ver vamos a dar un bañito a mi perrito

rex: guau, guau, (**chof**)

_no querrai saber lo que le a pasado_

endo: se acaba de...

aki: si no me lo digas se a cagado y meado encima de mi bata nueva

endo: creo que tu tambien deberias ir al baño

aki: ni me lo menciones

_cuando acabaron de bañar al perro..._

kanon: ya he llegado a casa con la comida para perros, toma rex, en cuanto te la comas saldremos de paseo

endo: ya no hace falta

kanon: porque ya lo as sacado tu

endo: no resulta que ya a echo sus necesidades encima de...

aki: como se lo cuentes

kanon: encima de mama, no

endo: ekilicua

_mientras en casa de syon..._

tenma: syon puedes bajar

syon: en seguida

tenma: toma esto es para ti

syon: gracias por el perro.

tenma: como sabes lo que es

syon: acaba de ladrar

tenma: (**caida estilo** **anime**) pedazo chibato

syon: mama papa, mirar esto

goenji: que es

syon: un perrito

natsumi: que bien de que raza es

syon: un labrador

goenji: un perro muy gentil

natsumi: como lo vas a llamar

syon: tobi, me parece un nombre perfecto para el

goenji: si, creo que sera muy manso

_en casa de hiroto..._

tenma: señor hiroto, puede bajar un momento

hiroto: entendido, que quieres

tenma: tome esto, por favor

hiroto: gracias, voy a ver que es

tenma: denada

hiroto: anda un perrito, lo llamare chikkie

**que como os ah parecido este especial sorpresa, seguro que algunos no os imaginavais que era lo que iba a aparecer en la caja, una preguntay ser sinceros vale**

**¿ os disgusto que no fuera un gato en vez de un perro o os agrado que fuera un perro en vez de un gato ? **


	7. ¡¡¡ la nueva supertecnica !

**continuemos**

hiroto: que bonito es este perrito, gracias tenma, que quieres como reconpensa

tenma: nada yo no quiero nada por

_al dia siguiente_

endo: tengo que ir a entrenar

kanon: vale, yo no voy a poder ir tengo que pasear al perro si no quiero que se cague en casa como la ultima vez que me olvide de el

aki: que responsable eres cielo

kanon: (**sonrojado**) gra… gracias

_en el campo_

endo: no soy el ultimo que vien

goenji: que sorpresa normalmente eres el primero

mido: si pero por la cola

todos: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

kirino: hola donde esta kanon

endo: en el descampado, esta paseando a rex

mido: rex, quien es ese

kirino: sera su nuevo perro

mido: ahora teneis un perro

endo: si

hiroto: por algun casual no te lo habra traido tenma, no

endo: ehhh… pues si, como lo sabes

hiroto: porque a mi me lo trajo el otro dia

goenji: y mi hijo tambien

kirino: donde esta syon

goenji: dijo que se iba a pasear a tobi con kanon

kirino: vale voy con ellos, ven siniko

siniko: guau, guau

kirino: chao

natsumi: sigamos entrenando

_en el descampado_

kanon: cojela rex

rex: guau

kanon: genial, buen perro, toma un chuche

syon: tu perro es muy jugueton

kanon: todo lo que sea juguetes le va

_mientras en el campo_

natsumi: chicos el proximo partido nos enfrentaremos al chelsea, en el reino unido

goenji: otra vez para inglaterra, pero esto que es

natsumi: la liga profesional de futbol venga a entrenar

haruna: aremos un partido, alineaciones del otro partido pero en vez de fudou jugara ichinose

natsuni: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

goenji: tuya ichinose

ichinose: **remate pegaso**

endo: **parada celestial**

ichinose: porras

goenji: no tires tan acelerado, me entiendes

kogure: ji ji ji pringao

ichinose: sera malicioso ese hijo de su madre

kogure: no isultes a mi madre

ichinose: e dicho hijo de su madre mal ``pensao´´

endo: menuda panda de inbeciles

goenji: prefiero a fudou que con un par de leches bien dadas soluciona sus problemas

todos: jajajajajajajajajajajhajajaj ajaj

natsumi: sigamos

endo: toramaru

toramaru: gracias, **circulo de espadas 3**

tachimukai: **parada diabolica 3**

toramaru: increible tachimukai, eres la leche

tachimukai:( **sonrojado** ) graciassss

goenji: tengo una idea, que tal si creamos una nueva supertecnica parecida a la mano omega

haruna: buena idea i la llamaremos **mano alpha**

tachimukai: buenisima idea omega y alpha

goenji: a practicar, **fuego total 2**

tachimukai: zas bum kabum ¡ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !** mano alpha**, nooooooooo, me cahis no he logrado nada

endo: te equibocas en los gestos, la mano al cielo zasssss, la parada al balon bum y el cierre de puño zasca, no cabum

ichinose: **remate pegaso 2**

tachimukai: zas bum zasca ¡ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! mano alpha, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo he logrado

endo: genial, ya tenemos otro portero mas perfeccionado

**continuara...**

**que tal a estado este capitulo? os gusto la nueva supertecnica de tachimukai? lograra la mano alpha igualar a la mano omega? seran capaces de ganar al proximo rival al que se enfrenten con esta supertecnica nueva? todo esto y mas durante lo largo de el proximo y todos los demas capitulos de este fic, ¡ chaooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo !**


	8. trajedia y partido vs barça

**continuemos...**

haruna: proximo rival no se si lo dije o no y si lo dije me equiboque, jugamos contra el... ¡ F.C. BARCELONA !

goenji: a may

endo: no, a ya se as adelantado el dia de los inocentes no

natsumi: no, es todo cierto asi que mas vale que os apliqueis si quereis ganar al mejor equipo del mundo

aki: y si hacemos una sesion de entrenamientos especiales, simple mente para mejorar mucho

natsumi: no seria mala idea, les vendria de rosas.

endo: ptuffff, menuda caca, ni con esaos entrenamientos les podremos ganar

ichinose: que optimista

endo: ah... ah si

ichinose: era una ironia cabeza de serrin

goenji: ni si quiera se si dentro de esa bola ay serrin

natsumi: todos a entrenar, ay mucho que hacer entendido

reichel: hola chicos traigo una bolsa llena de fiambreras muy ricas

toramaru: que tal mi madre

reichel: bueno respecto a eso...

toramaru: que que pasa, ohh, no me digas que, no no a pasado

reichel: si ah... muerto

endo: ohhh toramaru, te acompaño en el sentimiento, ven te voy a llevar a casa

_toramaru se disgusto de una manera que dejo de ir a entrenar, ya perdio toda la ilusion de jugar al futbol y ser la gran estrella del equipo, todos con el se metieron un vajon de aupa, pero no podian dejar ganar al barcelona, asi que toramaru tambien quiso jugar con ellos_

hiroto: venga toramaru, animate, ya tenia 80 años, era normal que se muriera

toramaru: tienas razon lo hecho hecho esta, ya no la puedo revivir

kido: asi me gusta animos arriva y de cabeza a las semifinales

chester: hola universo a todos los que ven el gran torneo, estamos viendo al equipo que esta formado por muchos de los internacionales que ganaron el trofeo ffi infantil, que hoy disputan el partido contra el gran equipo azulgrana, F.C. BARCELONA VS. RAIMON

rafa: hoy el equipo del raimon lleva la cinta de luto conmemorativa de la muerte de la madre de toramaru uno de los mjores delanteros del mundo

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

iniesta: messi

messi: **ultra llamarada**

tachimukai: esta es la mia **mano alpha**

chester: impresionante, tenemos ai la nueva supertecnica de tachimukai, la **mano alpha**

tachimukai: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

chester: gooooool, como era de esperar el barcelona iba a meter gol y se adelanta con ese 1 - 0 en el marcador

messi: **ultra llamarada**

chester: gooooool

_y asi una y otra vez, el barcelona no tubo piedad con nosotros, nos machaco por todos los lados y al final de la primera parte ibamos perdiendo 4 - 0, era impresionante la paliza que nos metieron._

mama toramaru: (**en los pensamientos de toramaru**) toramaru, soy yo tu madre, la supertecnica legendaria que estabas practicando el otro dia

toramaru: quieres que la use pero, esta incompleta

mama toramaru: da igual porque se que la podras completar y llebarnos asi a la final

goenji: no hables solo toramaru, concentrate que va a empazar el segundo tiempo

toramaru: vale

**continuara...**

**que tal. fue una trajedia la muerte de la madre de toramaru? crees que ganaran el partido? cual sera la misteriosa supertecnica de toramaru? todo esto y mas en el proximo chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

continuemos...

chester: la victoria se ve muy derecha para el barcelona no rafa

rafa: por supuesto que si, han metido 4 goles

natsumi: mido, saldras por endo

endo: si

midi: si

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

kido: tuya goenji

messi: de eso nada, **mega llamarada**

tachimukai: **mano alpha**, no estamos perdidos

endo: jamaaaaaas, tsunami ven

chester: uhhhh atencion endo y tsunami an juntando las manos para formar una parada invencible

endo: esta es una supertecnica de mi abuelo la **trimano celestial **( no es inventada )

tachimukai: si es mia

messi: no imposible

toramaru: aqui aqui

tachimukai: lo que quieras tuya

toramaru: esto va por ti madre

_derrepente a austin le rodeo un aura bastante fuerte como si fuera la de un leon_

goenji: esa es su nueva supuertecnica

toramaru: **remate del leon**

: **millon de manos**, a que pero queeeeeeee

chester: gooooooooooooooooooooool del raimon que se pone 4 - 1

_ahora pasa lo mismo que en la primera parte solo que con el raimon, que empieza a meter goles hasta quedar 4 - 4 en el descuento_

toramaru: **remate del leon**

: **millon de manos 2**

chester: la ha despejado pero que

goenji: combinemos las supertecnicas y formemos el **leon de fuego**

_fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuum_

chester: gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooool del raimon que se pone 5 - 4 en el marcador, logrando una remontada estelar contra el llamado mejor equipo del mundo

arbitro: pi pi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

chester: final del partido en el que el raimon se a impuesto sobre el barcelona con un 5 - 4 en el marcador, es sorprendente el rendimiento que tiene este equipo, que por semejante remontado se merece el titulo

rafa: atencion todos porque nos dicen quue para recivir el balon de oro estan nominados goenji y toramaru

aphrodi: que suerte tienen una nominacion a el balo de oro

natsumi: el balon de oro se entregara al final del torne porlo que abra que esperar una semana

_cuando llegaron todos a sus casas_

kanon: que bueno eres papa, me encantaria ser tan fuerte como tu

aki: chicos ora de cenar, y daos prisa que los fideos estan muy calentitos

kanon: fideos, que ricos

endo: a que me los como antes que tu

kanon: jamas

los dos: ñam ñam glu glu chof chof ñam ñam chium zasca cabum

aki: ( **gotita estilo anime **) esto parece la segunda guerra mundial, se pelean hasta por la comida

_riiiiiiiiin riiiiiiiiiiin suena el telefono_

aki: casa de endo digame

hiroto: que tal aki, mira estoy en frente buestra y la cocina no es muy amable

aki: si ya se pegan hasta por los fideos

hiroto: yo diria que se parece a la segunda guerra mundial

aki: eso mismo dije yo

los dos: jajajajajajajajajajaja

aki: adios, que vergüenza e pasado, los muy idiota se pelean por la comida y yo pago el pato

kanon: presiento que algo malo va a pasar

endo: que como mas que tu ehhhh

kanon: jamaaaaas

**continara...**

**que tal el capitulo? por que endo y kanon comen tanto? quien crees que ganaran la union sobietica (kanon) o los nacis (endo)? ni idea seguro que alguno de los dos saldra trasquilado o castigado pero todo es ficcion a si que no lo agas en vuestras casas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**antes de empezar quisiera dedicar el fic a laura excla love nagumo haruya, clara nishisawa, valen mizukoshi, **

**pero sobre todo, a mi hermana que las esta pasando p*** en el colegio por culpa de los de mi clase y la suya, **

**animo y aprueba este curso**

**continuemos...**

aki: por dios si es que no doy para tiritas, ace falta semejante batalla

kanon: se iba a comer mis patatas

endo: de tal palo tal astilla

_din dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooon_

kanon: quien, ay, es

tenma: soy yo, no te acuerdas del trabajo del cole

kanon: si voy enseguida

aki: que trabajo

kanon: nos pidieron que colaborasemos con la gente del tercer mundo y tenemos que recaudar 100 € yenes por persona

aki: pues buena suerte, en este momeneto os puedo dar 20 yenes

rex: guauuuuuuuuuu

endo: ahora mismo salimos de paseo

_en casa de goenji..._

tele: aora les dejamos con unga

pers. 1: unga

pers. 2: unga

tele: y hasta aqui en programa de hoy

goenji: sigues viendo eso

syon: ehhh, unga

natsumi: los niños de hoy

blackberry: ti ti ri ti ri

kanon: (**por la blackberry**) unga

syon: tu tambien lo ves

kanon: si jajajajaj

syon: vamos a jugar a futbol

kanon: ok

_en el descampado..._

tenma: tuya kanon

kanon: op

_zasssss, el balon le da en toda la cara_

shindou: uhhhh, vaya leñazo se acaba de meter

tenma: aqui no ha pasado nada

kanon: cierto

_bummmm zassssssss, kanon le da un balonazo a tenma_

kanon: ala, en paz

tenma: a... aiiiii

syon: hola jichos

kanon: y esa palabra de donde la sacaste

syon: ni idea esta cabeza esta llena de cosas trapalleiras

tenma: y que significa

syon: por ahora ni idea

kirino: ola, que aceis

kanon: jugar al futbol, quieres

kirino: como no, oye os enterasteis de lo que le paso a la madre de toramaru

kanon: que fue lo que le paso

kirino: le dio un infarto i se murio el dia anterior al partido contra el barcelona

tenma: o que pena, lo debio pasar muy mal

kanon: ya te digo

_gangam style op op op op... suena el tono de mobil de kanon_

kanon: me estan llamando

kirino: te descargaste es ton...

kanon: ssssssh, si digame... ah hola hiroto... ah...ah...vale entendido chao

kirino: ``wahts the problem´´

kanon: hiroto a perdido a su perro, le ha desaparecido, y nos ah mandado a buscar por un labrador retirieber de mas o menos 40 cm altura a cuatro patas y color negro

kirino tenma y shindou: okis, en marcha

_mientras en un pequño callejon..._

fudou: toma pringao

william glass: no para ay no

fudou. toma

_trasssss, fudou le rompe las gafas a willy y le claba los cristales en el ojo_

willy: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh

fudou: enterate de quien manda y la proxima vez dame tu dinero

policia: fudou akio, queda detenedio por agrsion violenta

fudou: que te follen hijo de p***

policia: esas palabras cuenteselas al juez, yo no tengo por que escucharlas y cualquiera de esas palabras se pueden usar en su contra

**ehhh que es lo que le pasa a caleb? lograran encontrar el perrito perdido de hiroto? se recuperara willy del ojo? que bestia es este fudou, todo esto y mas en los siguientes chapter y el resto del fic un saludo de canon888. paz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**continuemos...**

natsumi: jugamos la final dentro de dos semanas, el partido de la semi2 se juega hoy por quien votais sevilla o deportivo

goenji: depor

kido: depor

¿?: depor

endo: quien esta hai

velen mizukoshi: bengo a por la informacion de como ser asistenta del f.

genji: habla con la entrenadora natsumi raimon, ella le dara el papeleo

¿?: pika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

_derrepente un raton de color amarillo suelta una descarga electrica sobre goenji_

goenji: q-que h-he h-hecho yo p-para m-mercer esto

valen: pikachu, eso no se hace

pikachu: pika pika ( que verguenza )

endo: que es eso

valen: es un pokemon, se llema pikachu y es de tipo electrico

goenji: puffff, pues pedazo descarga que me ha metido el muy capullo

valen: si es que es un poco lanzado de mas

endo: no si no hace falta ni que lo menciones

natsumi: valen, ven firma aqui unas cuantas cosas

kirino: vale

_glups traga saliba pensando que el pikachu muerde_

pikachu: pika? ( eres tonto? )

kirino: que es lo que te pica

pikachu: pika pika ( si, es tonto )

valen: no le pica nada es su forma de hablar

kido: ¡cuidadoooooooooooo!

pikachu: pika pika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu u

_paf explota el balon_

endo: genial, valen tu pokemon nos ha destrozado la pelota

valen: lo siento, pero es que a el no le gustan las pelotas

goenji: cambiare la pregunta que es lo que le gusta a pikachu

valen: las chuches

aki: chicos, anteojos esta en el hospital

todos: queeeeee

_en el hospital_

endo: que es lo que le pasa

doctor: tiene un corte ocular

endo: ehhh, repite, pero en cristiano

doctor: tiene el ojo roto y lleno de cristales, a si que le tendremos que operar

valen: y cuanto cuesta la operacion

doctor: unos 14000 yenes

tsunami: espera, creo que le has metido dos ceros de mas

doctor: no, esta bien

kido: soy el dueño de la royal academi, no os preocupeis, yo pagare todo

mido: gracias gafas de avionero

kido: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mido: creo que eso no ha sido buena idea

_despues de la operacion_

goenji: ahhhh venga ya

doctor: si no eh dicho nada

goenji: no lo digo por endo que me a vuelto a ganar en los angry birds

doctor: y eso es lo que os preocupa vuestro amigo

endo: no, pero no querra que nos tiremos 16 horas aqui plantados sin hacer nada

kanon: uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a, ah no que llego tarde al colegio

aki: es domingo

kanon: pues sigo durmiendo zzz zzz zzz

endo: desde luego

doctor: la operacion de vuestro amigo a salido...

aki: si

haruna: si

doctor: mal

goenji: queeee

doctor: resulta que con la miopia que tenia, no se pudo acer nada asi que ahora sera ciego de un ojo

goenji: mientras no se quede si serrin en el cerebro

anteojo: hola chicos, que tal

endo: ola chico, siento lo de tu ojo

anteojos: que pasa con mi ojo, la operacion salio bien

endo: doctor

doctor: creo que me equiboque de informe

goenji: seras imbecil

**gracias a todo por vuestros rewiers, os gusto? que tal? creisteis que willy no se recuperaria? seguirnos en el resto del fic**


	12. Chapter 12

**continuemos...**

pikachu: pikaaaaaaaaaaaa (este doctor me pone de los nervios)

natsumi: que se cree usted señor, a ver, tienen que operar a un amigo, sale de la sala tras 16 horas esperando aqui fuera, nos dice que esta mal, y aun por encima se equivoca con el informe

doctor: bueno es que yo...

syon: ni yo ni nada, usted es tonto o que

doctor: soy novato

goenji: sera... espera que

endo: como puede estar un novato en un quirofano, solo dejan paso a los profesionales

doctor: ya, pero es que yo saque un 10 en el examen de cirugia

goenji: y por eso mismo le ponen al frente de la situacion

endo: si casi soy yo al que le tienen que operar por un ataque al corazon

valen: si, y aun por oncima, lo dice como si no pasara nada

kido: por favor coja los 14000 yenes y dejenos en paz entendido

doctor: entendido

_ya en casa..._

anteojos: que suerte de que no saliera mal la operacion

kido: a, se me olvido deciros que el que mando a anteojos al ospital fue fudou

endo: que le pasa a ese imbecil, aun por encima de largarse del equipo, busca cicaña por el barrio adelante

goenji: al parecer fudou esta en la carcel

natsumi: pues que se pudra como mal persona es

aki: punto para natsumi

hiroto: ¡chicos!

endo: que pasa

_purruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf_

hiroto: ya no pasa nada

todos: puaaaaaaaaaaj

**os imajinas lo que a podido ser**

natsumi: seras impertinente

_zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, le dejo la mano marcada en la mandibula_

hiroto: ay ay ay ay ay ay ay!

endo: punto para natsumi

goenji: que hacemos me aburro

endo: que tal si...

natsumi: que tal si que

endo: podriamos ir a una fiesta en el beach bas donde iran de concierto los maron five, kesha, pitbull, jenifer lopez y muchos mas de esos cantantes

syon: me encantan los maron five

kirino: a mi justin bieber

kanon: voy a echar la pota

kirino: es broma pero me gusta jenifer lopez

tenma: ira psy

endo: claro que ira, con su gan gam style, como no

natsumi: pues vamos

_en el beach bas_

presentador: que tal tokio

_todos empiezan a gritar y a silvar como unos descosidos_

presentador: hoy le traemos de primero a los maron five y su one more night, despues cantara jenifer lopez su dance again, despues wil. con eva symons y su this is love, mas y mas, y para cerrar la espectacion estara psy con gangam style que os lo paseis bien

kido: genial chicos, que suerte que, como somos los finalistas de el torneo mundial, podamos pasar gratis

fudou: y que lo digas

endo: que haces aqui, no era que estabas en la carcel

fudou: no habia suficiente cargos para mandarme a ella

aphrodi: creo que tu te has escapado

fudou: mirda me han descubierto, en todo caso, o me readmitis en el equipo, os arrepentirei de no haberlo echo

endo: jamas

fudou: toma

endo: **mano omega**

_coje a fudou por los aires y le pega un buen meneo_

fudou: tu ganas, volvere a la carcel

policia: mas te vale

fudou: volvere endo jua jua jua juaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

goenji: que miedo da

**que tal? que creei que deberiamos acer con fudou, al manicomio o a la carcel? en todo caso esta como una chota, espero que sigais leyendo mis historia mas y mas i que me mandeis muchos rewiers, os quero a todos n_n con cariño se despide canon888**


	13. CAMPEONES, OE OE OE

**continuemos...**

despertador: he...

kanon: que te vayas a la mierda

_coje y lo tira por la ventana_

endo: hijo, que me habia costado mucho ese despertador

aki: la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gustaba

kanon: papa, tienes que ir a entrenar

endo: no a jugar un partido... ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH TENGO QUE JUGAR UN PARTIDO !

kanon: y tu me llamas irresponsable

aki: creo que te subestime

endo: el desayuno por el camino, los pantalones como vallan, ba que mas da

_en el campo..._

goenji: hola endo, ehhhh, tengo dos cosas que decirte, una el partido no es hasta la 12:00 y dos tienes los pantalones al reves

kanon: papa, el despertador lo tenias programado para las 11:00 y todavia son las 10:00

valen: endo llegas muy pronto no

pikachu: pika? (yo creia que dormia como una marmota)

kanon: y para eso me haces venir con la comida por el camino y casi, si me descuido, en pijama

endo: que mala pata, zzz

_se queda frito en la calle_

hiroto: hola, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

_poffffffffffffffff, tropieza contra endo y se estampa los morros_

hiroto: que hace este papa verzas tirado en el suelo

endo: zzz

hiroto: y durmiendo

goenji: ni idea pero se desperto como una exalacion

_a la ora del partido..._

chester: hola señores y señoras, estamos aqui en la final del torneo ff en la que se enfrentaran R.C. DEPORTIVO DE LA CORUÑA VS RAIMON en el explendoroso estadio munumental, situado en el centro de la isla de costail.

natsumi: a por ellos, que el deprtivo no es muy bueno

arbitro: piiiiii

chester: comienza el partido

kazemaru: aqui atsuya

atsuya: provemos, **huracan**

aranzubia: **mano azulblanca**, noooooooooooooooooooo

chester: gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ool

_asi una i otra vez, el raimon no dejo de metrer goles sin parar, se divertia la grada, y la final del torneo ff quedo 20-0_

chester: y final del segundo tiempo, con este partido concluye el torneo ff que tiene una goleada historica

musica: we are the champions, my friend

atsuya: hemos ganado si señor y con esto logramos un trofeo mas a cuenta del raimon

endo: si atsuya, me has quitado las palabras de la boca

todos: somos campeoneeeeeeeeees

_con una mano cada uno cogen y levantan el trofeo_

kanon: papa, que suerte, sois campeones

kirino: kanon tu padre es un crack

endo: no me digas eso que me sonrojo

tenma: me firmas un autografo

endo: todo tuyo

megafono: anunciamos el rankin de clubs de futbol que se actualiza 4 vezes al año, en primer puest barcelona con 150 pts en segundo raimon con 149 pts...

endo: que suerte vamos de 2º en el rankin de clubes

atsuya: que sorpresa mas grande

todos: si

kido: que bueno soy y que culito tengo

todos: jajajajajajaja

**campeoneeees, campeones, oe oe oe, el raimon es campeon, siiii, creias que seria otro equipo el que se enfrentaria al raimon? si ese el caso, cula creias que era? os imaginabais un partido mas emocionante? si es que si ajo y agua, jejejeje, seguir con los rewiers y gracias por leer inazuma eleven explosions of stars.**


	14. Chapter 14

**continuemos...**

rex: guau guau

_entre ladridos y lambetones, despierta a kanon_

kanon: dejame 5 min. mas mama

aki: no soy yo la que te esta obligando a despertarte si no tu perro que tambien tiene un poco de razon

kanon. rex, por que no me dejas hoy es festivo

_en el campo de futbol_

endo: goenji tuya

goenji: gracias

ichinose: de aqui no pasas **baile de**

¿?: que te crees

goenji: quien, quien eres tu

laura: soy laura excla, y vengo aqui a por una solicitud de juego

endo: ve al club, ai esta valen mizukoshi con el papeleo

laura: okis, chao

_en el club_

laura: buenas

valen: quien es

laura: soy laura excla

valen: pasa

laura: encantada, me preguntaba si podria entrar el en club de futbol

valen: si ponga aqui su firma dorsal y posicion

laura: firmo aqui, dorsal 16 y posicion delantera

valen: entendido, coje de esa caja tu equipacion de entrenamiento, pontela y a entrenar

_en el entrenamiento_

laura: osea, que bien me queda y favorece mucho con mi pelo

endo: (**gotita estilo anime**) sera chula

laura: lo que tienes es celos de que me quede tan bien

ichinose: (**gotita estilo anime**) y arrogante

natsumi: chicos el cuadrado que preparado es para acer una posesion, 1er equipo, endo, tobitaka, toramaru, sakuma, fidio, fubuki kazemaru, kido y laura vs 2º equipo tachimukai, kogure, hurley ichinose, goenji, hiroto, atsuya, mido, aphrodi

laura: como se consiguen goles

natsumi: el equipo que dea 20 pases segidos, prohibido usar supertecnicas ok

todos: siiiiiiiiiii

tobitaka: tuya sakuma

laura: miaaaaaaaaa

tobitaka: porras

goenji: se te ve todo en los gestos

laura: tuya aphrodi

aphrodi: gracias

laura: que guayyyy, e dado mi primer pase

todos: (**caida estilo anime**)

goenji: sera chulita

_en casa de endo_

tele: volvemos con suku

personaje 1: suku

personaje 2: suku

personaje 1: suku

personaje 2: suku

personaje 1: suku

personaje 2: suku

personaje 1: suku

personaje 2: suku

tele: y asi acba el programa de hoy

kanon: (**por wasap**) suku

syon: (**por wasap**) suku

aki: tanto te gusta eses programas

kanon: suku?

aki: por dios, es lo mismo que con lo de unga

kanon: y que mas da eses pregramas molan

aki: no se que es lo que no te gusta a ti

kirino: señora aki, puedo pasar es que a pasado algo con tachimukai

aki: que le ha pasado

kirino: bueno... esto... en todo caso me deja pasar

aki: claro, que vienes a ver, suku con kanon

kirino: si

aki: bueno vale, date prisa que va a empezar ahhora mismo

kirino: ok

rex: guau guau ( aun siguen viendo eses programas )

aki: no se que dices pero seguro que tienen que ver con eses programas

rex: guauuuu ( guauuuu )

**que suerte a tenido laura excla, es que el otro dia me mando una ficha con los datos para su oc, asi que decidi concederle su deseo, como crees que sera buena o mala? os parecen divertidos los programas de unga y suku? llegara a ser una de las mejores? se vera aqui en inazuma eleven explosion of stars, hasta mañana**


	15. Chapter 15

**continuemos...**

endo: chicos, eh conseguido un partido contra la royal academy

laura: que guay por fin me podre estrenar

¿?: ola olita

goenji: una extraña

_zasssssss, la ``extraña´´le remanga una leche a goenji_

¿?: no soy ninguna extraña soy clara nishisawa y vengo a apuntarme al club

valen: firma aqui, numero de dorsal y edad

clara: aha, firma dorsal 89, y edad 18

endo: ``to´´ dios a la caravana inazuma

todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_en la royal academy_

swin: cuanto tiempo jude, lo mismo digo sakuma

sakuma: ve que sigues siendo vajito

swin: mido 1,60

kido: ya y yo 1,92, oye por donde se ba a los vestuarios

swin: sigue el pasillo la ultima a la izquierda

clara: ok

_en los vestuarios_

laura: nos vamos a quitar el chandal, no mireis

todos: no miramos

_los chicos se dan la vuelta y las chicas se cambian de espaldas, despues los chicos se giran y derrepente kogure_

kogure: tetas, tetas, que grandes

clara: eh ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!

_zasssssssssssss_

clara: impertinente, hijo de ****

koguare: ai, ou, no que dolor

laura: seras mal educado guarro

kido: no os molesteis va a seguir siempre igual

_su quita la camiseta y..._

clara: (**sonrojada**) ah, ah, que musculitos tienes

kido: (**sonrojado**) no es nada

mido: creo que nuestro amigo se ha echado un ligue

todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ja

_en el campo_

chester jr: hola chicos vamos a prensenciar el derbi japones entre el raimon y la royal en la que en la alineacion tenemos un cambio

rafa: si resulta que en la delantera jugara laura excla y no atsuya

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii

chester jr: comienza el partido

swin: tuya hatch

hatch: gracias

chester: parece que el balon a llegado sin ninguna dificultad al delantero estrella daniel hatch

hatch: swin vamos **chut de los 200 toques**

endo: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh **superpuño invencible 2**

chester: y ese tiro es rechazado por el portero

laura: mia **regate sonico**

chester jr: y pasa entre todos los defensas arrasando y tirando a todos al suelo

mido: simons se ah caido

kido: ``morreu´´ e as gafas quedaron viudas

laura: voy **alas del inframundo**

genda: **colmillo de palmera** noooooooo

chester jr : gooooooooooooooooooool gol gol gol goooool, que bonito que clase se estrena en su primer partido es alucinante

goenji: tetas grandes abilidad alucinante

arbitro: piiiiiiii pi

chester: y asi acaba el primer tiempo, comn ventaja para el raimon

natsumi: bien jugado, me habeis impresionada

goenji: no me extraña, hemos jugado muy bien

natsumi: vamos a probar a clara, saldras tu goenji

goenji: si, ok

natsumi: ahora salir ai a ganar

chester: va a comenzar esta segunda parte, para los que no abeis podido ver la primera le recordamos que el raimon va ganando 1 - 0 a la royal academy

rafa: para mi el equipo que lleva todas las papeletas de la victoria es el raimon

**uh uh uh, kogure traviesin, que tal? os gusto vuestros ocs calara nishisawa y laura excla love nagumo haruya? crees que el raimon se alzara con la victoria? que abilidades de juego tendra clara?, todo esto y mas en el siguiente chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**continuemos...**

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

chester jr: comienza la segunda parte

hatch: chut de...

clara:** pastel de arroz mchi mochi**

chester: ala, que guay, se a hecho con el balon preparando una masa de arroz y arrojandola sobre el jugador rival

ben simons: **barrido defensivo**

clara: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

chster: pero parece no servir de nada ya que la royal recupera el balon

hatch: swin, simons, vamos **triangulo letal**

endo: **despeje explosivo, **si que bien

genda: chicos, que no se os escapen

swin: **defensa multiple**

goenji: **corte flamigero**

swin: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

goenji: vamos clara **torbellino...**

clara: **...gravitatorio**

genda: **muralla infinita total,** mia

goenji: que pena

clara: lo importante no es eso chico, si no que el disparo a ido a puerta

valen: chicos aguantar un poquito mas que lla solo queda 5 min para que acabe le partido

_durante esos ultimos 5 minutos el partido transcurrio en una posesion del 70% para el raimon y el 30% para la royal, bueno hai que decir que el partido transcurrio con un dominio muy superior al raimon_

arbitro: pi pi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

chester jr: acaba el partido con un 1 - 0 para el raimon que suma una victoria mas

valen: bien jugado chicos

natsumi: os he consegido algo chicos

goenji: que es

natsumi: una participacion en la liga de japon

endo: ¡ si ! y que equipos hay

natsumi: wild, ocult, otaku, brain, royal, shuriken, farm, kirwood, zeus, alpino, claustro sagrado, triple c, fauxure, mary times, servicio secreto y nosotros

goenji: vamos somos 18 equpos asi que son...

laura: 9 partidos por ronda

goenji: (**caida estilo anime**) ala, eso lo queria decir yo

laura: se siente, lo he dicho llo antes

goenji: arrogante

natsumi: pues venga a los vestuarios y a cambiarse

todos: vale

_en los vestuarios_

laura: sakuma, despues puedo hablar contigo a solas

sakuma: s-si, por que que no me he comido tu merienda

laura: no no es eso, tu eperame vale

sakuma: vale

_por otro lado_

clara. mido, mido, despues puede pasarte por mi casa

mido: vale, pero, que es lo que quieres

clara: aqui no te lo puedo decir, porque es un secreto que lo revelare cuando te pases por mi casa

mido: ok a que hora

mido: a la que puedas

_en los vestuarios_

kogure: ay que me mata

clara: que te digo que ms tetas no se tocan

_coje una bota y... paaaaaaaaaaas, poooooooooooooof, zaaaascaaaaaaa, le da por todos los lados_

kogure:ai ai ai ai ai ai mi cabecita querida

laura: que te den

todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

endo: jajaja eh chicos aqui ay alggo raro

goenji: es una nota, aver que pone

endo: ola endo soy yo tu abuelo, como sabria que algun dia vendria a estes vestuatios he de decirte que me siento orgulloso por ti, ya que salvaste el mundo de una amenaza alienigena, y ganaste el ffi infantil, a si que mira debajo del banco

goenji: ay una caja

endo: aver

_abre la caja y..._

endo: son las botas leyenda, las botas mas buenas del mundo

goenji: que suerte

_cuando acabaron_

laura: sakuma tengo que decirte que ...

clara: mido tengo que decirte que...

**sentimos este corte tan repentino, que sera lo que le dice clara a mido y laura a sakuma? contra quien jugaran el primer partido de liga el raimon? no os perdais nada, chao suku**


	17. especial laura x sakuma

**continuemos...**

**estas palabras o almenos algunas pueden emocionarles y otras digamos que son para lectura responsable**

laura: bueno sakuma lo que quiero decirte es que

**entonces ellos dos se miran a los ojos la una hacia el otro y se dan cuenta lo que se quieren el uno y el otro y se dan un beso en la boca**

sakuma: ya lo se, es que resulta que tu a mi tambien me gustas

laura: oh, gracias que buena persona eres

sakuma: resulta que tengo un regalo para ti, pero no me atrevi a dartelo, ya que no me atrevia

laura: que es

sakuma: bueno es, ejem, quieres casarte conmigo

**entonces laura se emociona mira a sakuma a los osjo se echa a llorar y dice...**

laura: si

sakuma: que bien vamos a mi casa

_cuando llegaron a casa de sakuma_

laura: que bonita es

sakuma: gracias, aunque no esta muy limpia

laura: tranqilo simple mente ay que barrer un poquito nada mas

**entonces los dos se empiezan a besar y dan cada vez un paso mas hacia la cama, se van desnudando hasta que se ponen a hacerlo**

laura: o si dale oh oh oh oh

_cuando acabaron_

sakuma: que tal a estado la esperiencia

laura: fuerte, pero dio gusto

sakuma: esto quedara en secreto o se lo contamos a nuestros amigos

laura: tienen que saberlo que son de confianza

sakuma: que bien que yo te guste a ti

laura: chao sakuma, o deberia decir cariño

sakuma: chao

laura: (**pensando**) que bueno esta, esto lo coelgo en el tuenti

sakuma: (**pensando**) que buena esta, esto lo coelgo en el tuenti

_en casa de goenji_

goenji: me pregunto que era lo que queria decir laura a sakuma

syon: te voy a ganar en el call of duty black ops 2

goenji: jamas

**que tal ah estado? laura que te ha gustado tu especial? tu quisiste una pareja yo te concedi tu deseo y ya ves que lo que digo lo cumplo, clara el proximo chapter sera tambien un especial para ti, entendido, que no creas que te eh olvidado, solo que lo hago por separado, ya que lo intente hacer junto pero me hacia un lio y te juntaba con sakuma, vamos que es un lio, como crees que empazara la liga de japon? sera el raimon el ganador de el primer partido? quizas lo sera el rival? sera un empate? abra lesiones? y expulsiones ya se que son muchas preguntas pero puede que aya un poco de todo y alomejor no chao y suku**


	18. especial clara x mido

**continuemos...**

**estas palabras o almenos algunas pueden emocionarles y otras digamos que son para lectura responsable**

clara: bueno mido lo que quiero decirte es que

**entonces ellos dos se miran a los ojos la una hacia el otro y se dan cuenta lo que se quieren el uno y el otro y se dan un beso en la boca**

mido: ya lo se, es que resulta que tu a mi tambien me gustas

clara: oh, gracias que buena persona eres

mido: resulta que tengo un regalo para ti, pero no me atrevi a dartelo, ya que no me atrevia

clara: que es

mido: bueno es, ejem, quieres casarte conmigo

**entonces clara se emociona mira a mido a los osjo se echa a llorar y dice...**

clara: si

mido: que bien vamos a mi casa

_cuando llegaron a casa de mido_

clara: que bonita es

mido: gracias, aunque no esta muy limpia

clara: tranqilo simple mente ay que barrer un poquito nada mas

**entonces los dos se empiezan a besar y dan cada vez un paso mas hacia la cama, se van desnudando hasta que se ponen a hacerlo**

clara: o si dale oh oh oh oh

_cuando acabaron_

mido: que tal a estado la esperiencia

clara: fuerte, pero dio gusto

mido: esto quedara en secreto o se lo contamos a nuestros amigos

clara: tienen que saberlo que son de confianza

mido: que bien que yo te guste a ti

clara: chao sakuma, o deberia decir cariño

mido: chao

clara: (**pensando**) que bueno esta, esto lo coelgo en el tuenti

mido: (**pensando**) que buena esta, esto lo coelgo en el tuenti

_en casa de endo_

endo: me pregunto que era lo que queria decir clara a mido

kanon: te voy a ganar en el call of duty black ops 2

endo: jamas

**que tal ah estado? clara que te ha gustado tu especial? tu quisiste una pareja yo te concedi tu deseo y ya ves que lo que digo lo cumplo, como crees que empazara la liga de japon? sera el raimon el ganador de el primer partido? quizas lo sera el rival? sera un empate? abra lesiones? y expulsiones? siento mucho que este capitulo sea igual que el otro y tengo muchas explicaciones, mirar estoy un poco enfermo, al menos hoy y no me entra la inspiracion asi que lo siento,-_- ya se que son muchas preguntas pero puede que aya un poco de todo y alomejor no chao y suku. por cierto las dos capitulos que he hecho no pasan en realidad, simplemente eh exagerado un poco**


	19. especial valen x kido

**continuemos...**

**estas palabras o almenos algunas pueden emocionarles y otras digamos que son para lectura responsable**

valen: bueno mido lo que quiero decirte es que

**entonces ellos dos se miran a los ojos la una hacia el otro y se dan cuenta lo que se quieren el uno y el otro y se dan un beso en la boca**

kido: ya lo se, es que resulta que tu a mi tambien me gustas

valen: oh, gracias que buena persona eres

kido: resulta que tengo un regalo para ti, pero no me atrevi a dartelo, ya que no me atrevia

valen: que es

kido: bueno es, ejem, quieres casarte conmigo

**entonces valen se emociona mira a kido a los osjo se echa a llorar y dice...**

valen: si

kido: que bien vamos a mi casa

_cuando llegaron a casa de kido_

valen: que bonita es

kido: gracias, aunque no esta muy limpia

valen: tranqilo simple mente ay que barrer un poquito nada mas

**entonces los dos se empiezan a besar y dan cada vez un paso mas hacia la cama, se van desnudando hasta que se ponen a hacerlo**

valen: o si dale oh oh oh oh

_cuando acabaron_

kido: que tal a estado la esperiencia

valen: fuerte, pero dio gusto

kido: esto quedara en secreto o se lo contamos a nuestros amigos

valen: tienen que saberlo que son de confianza

kido: que bien que yo te guste a ti

valen: chao kido, o deberia decir cariño

kido: chao

valen: (**pensando**) que bueno esta, esto lo coelgo en el tuenti

kido: (**pensando**) que buena esta, esto lo coelgo en el tuenti

_en casa de endo_

endo: me pregunto que era lo que queria decir valen a kido

kanon: te voy a ganar en el call of duty black ops 2

endo: jamas

**que tal ah estado? valen que te ha gustado tu especial? tu quisiste una pareja yo te concedi tu deseo y ya ves que lo que digo lo cumplo, como crees que empazara la liga de japon? sera el raimon el ganador de el primer partido? quizas lo sera el rival? sera un empate? abra lesiones? y expulsiones? siento mucho que este capitulo sea igual que el otro y tengo muchas explicaciones, mirar estoy un poco enfermo, al menos hoy y no me entra la inspiracion asi que lo siento,-_- ya se que son muchas preguntas pero puede que aya un poco de todo y alomejor no chao y suku. por cierto las dos capitulos que he hecho no pasan en realidad, simplemente eh exagerado un poco, si mandasteis los rewiers a los otros caps, ya no hace falta que lo hagais otra vez**


	20. comienza la liga

**continuemos...**

natsumi: chicos cojamos la caravana inazuma porque la liga va a empezar

endo: creo que lla han jugado varios equipos

goenji: en el mismo mensaje nos mandan la clasificacion y los partidos jugados y por jugar

_**clasificacion**_

**1: zeus ... 3 pts **

**2: otaku ... 3 pts **

**3: wild ... 1pt **

**4: fauxure ... 1 pt **

**5: triple c ... 0 pts **

**6: alpino ... 0 pts **

**7: brain ...0 pts **

**8: royal ...0 pts **

**9: raimon ...0 pts**

**10: ocult ...0 pts**

**11: farm ...0 pts**

**12: kirwood...0 pts**

**13: clustro sagrdo ...0 pts**

**14: mary times ...0 pts**

**15: shuriken ...0 pts**

**16: servicio secreto ...0 pts**

_**partidos**_

**zeus 5 - 1 triple c, otaku 1 - 0 alpino, wild 3 - 3 fauxure, brain - raimon, royal - ocult, farm - claustro sagrado, kirwood - mary times, shuriken - servicio secreto**

endo: para mi el que ha escrito este testamento le hbria llevado 1 hora por lo menos

natsumi: lo que nos importa es contra quien estamos jugando, que en este caso nos toa el brain

goenji: e oido que an mejorado mucho casi tanto como para llegar a nuestro nivel

valen: pues si eso es asi solo teneis que entrenar mas que ellos

laura y clara: ¡ bien dicho !

clara: copiona, me debes un helado

laura: no

clara: por que no, jugamos a esto desde que teniamos 5 años

laura: pero es que tengo una copa muy alta llena de helado

mido: he-helado

_entonces mido va urtadillas y se come toda la copa en 3 segundos con alluda de kanon_

kanon: que buena estaba

laura: ¡ aqui... ! esta

clara: quien se la habra comido

laura: ¡ kogureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

kogure: que pasa ahora

clara: por que te has comido mi helado

kogure: si no me gusta el elado de, mmm, fresa con virutas de melocoton

clara: joooo, ese era mi favorito

kogure: la proxima vez llamame sin gritar que estoy a tu lado

clara: mido no a podido ser porque es mi novio

laura: si vamos a eso sakuma tampoco lo ha podido ser

goenji: por que no empezais por los mas glotones

kido: vamos por endo y kanon

tsunami: endo no puede ser esta con valen, natsumi y haruma consultando la jornada

laura: kanon, te has comido la cpa dehelado

kanon: solo comi un cachito

clara: y el resto

kanon: esque si te digo quien ha sido

clara: no me enfadare con el

kanon: lo prometes

clara: prometido

kanon: ha sido mido

clara: ¿ mido ? es imposible

mido: fui yo pero crei que el helado no era para ti

clara: (**enfadada**) pues te vas a comer una...

kanon: me prometiste que no te enfadarias

clara: tienes razon, pero por que lo has echo

mido: dos razones tenia hambre y ma chifla el helado

clara: que gracioso, por esta vez pasa okis

endo: chicos, ir bajando de la caravana que lla hemos llegado al estadio del brain

kanon: que bien

aki: to sere una gerente de nuevo

kanon, kirino, tenma y shindou: y nosotros asistentes de equipajes

todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

**que tal? sera como dicen del brain tan bueno? tendra dificultades el raimon de ganara al ``nuevo´´ brain? pues seguirnos hasta el final de este emocionante fic**


	21. Chapter 21

**que tal a todos, feliz dia de los enamorados, laura no seas timida y tirate a nagumo, jejejejej, no me mates por esto ò_ó**

**continuemos...**

chester: hola a todos, comienza la jornada para el raimon que se enfrenta al brain.

rafa: yo creo que este partido va a ser de lo mas emocionante

chester: el raimon se dispone a sacar a mido del centro del campo y poner a laura excla

rafa: me parece que, por lo visto en el otro partido, laura es vastante fria y calculadora, sabe donde y cuando meter el pie a si que creo que el partido tiene una pequeña pero notable ventaja para el raimon

arbitro: piiiii

chester: comieza el partido con un saque de centro a favor del brain

centro: neil tuya...

laura: mia, interiores y delanteros avanzar

goenji, hiroto, aphrodi y fidio: si

laura: tuya fidio

fidio: gracias, **espada de odin g.2**

feldt: **puños voladores 3**

chester: siiiiii, parada espectacular del portero del brain tomas feldt

rafa: como dijimos antes el brain a cambiado mucho durante estos 15 años

neil: mia vamos **remate misil 3**

endo: **mano omega**

chester: y al parecer endo ni mucho menos se queda atras

endo: fubuki, goenji, ahora **la tierra g.3**

feldt: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

chester: gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo l de endo desde su propia porteria

rafa: impresionante lo que es capaz de hacer este hombre, a metido gol desde su propia porteria

_el raimon se lucio en la primera parte desplegando un juego de posesion muy amoplio por todo el campo, con lo que llegaron al descanso con un resultado de __4-0_

natsumi: **(con la boca mas grande que la de un tiranosaurio)** veo que los entrenamientos propuestos por valen y por mi dan un efecto debastador

valen: **(sonrojada)** bu... bueno, no hace falta que te pongas asi

tenma: si seguis asi os pondreis primeros por el golaveraje

valen: que es eso

tenma: es una cosa que se usa en el futbol, en caso de empate, los goles a favor te ponen por delante

clara: y si estais empatados a goles a favor

tenma: pues cuentan los goles en contra

clara: okis

chester: comienza la segunda parte, os recordamos el 4 - 0 que le lleva el raimon al brain

rafa: en las lineas del raimon cambian a endo por tachimukai

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

chester: comienza la segunda parte

goenji: **torbellino de fuego g.5**

feldt: **puños voladores**

chester: goooooooooooooooooooool del raimon que se pone 5-0 en este partido

rafa: sacara de centro el brain por sexta vez

chester: sexta vez?

rafa: si la del saque inicial y la de los cinco goles

neil: estoy artooooooooooooooooooooo

_un aura extrañña rodea a neil_

neil: **pingüino emperador nº1**

endo: neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil

goenji: no uses esa tecnica

neil: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

policia: el partido queda en victoria para el raimon por usar una supertecnica fallida

endo: pero neil, por que lo has echo

**jajajajaja brain pringado, pero que pasara con neil? estara bien? porque se le a ido la oya? crees que hoy san valentin laura se tiraria a nagumo? todo esto y mas en la continuacion del fic**


	22. Chapter 22

**continuemos...**

endo. no lo entiendo, por que neil decidio hacer ese chut prohibido

mido: no se pero gracias a el nos hemos colocado provisional mente en el primer puesto

**resultados de la jornada**

******zeus 5 - 1 triple c, otaku 1 - 0 alpino, wild 3 - 3 fauxure, brain 0-5 raimon, royal 4-0 ocult, farm 0-2 claustro sagrado, kirwood 4-4 mary times, shuriken 2-4 servicio secreto**

******1. raimon 3 pts**

******2. zeus 3 pts**

******3. royal 3 pts**

******4. servicio secreto 3 pts**

******5. claustro sagrda 3 pts**

******6. otaku 3 pts**

******7. kirwood 1 pt**

******8. mary times 1 pt**

******9. wild 1 pt**

******10. fauxure 1 pt**

******11. shuriken 0 pts**

******12. triple c 0 pts**

******13. alpino 0 pts**

******14. farm 0 pts**

******15. ocult 0 pts**

******16. brain 0 pts**

kanon: ves clara, vamos de primeros porque no nos han metido ningun gol pero al zeus le han metido 1 en contra y es lo que nos faborece

clara: tienes razon kanon, ya lo he entendido

señor de la hamburgueseria: hamburguesas grtis y bajas en calorias

endo: ham ¡ HAMBURGUESAAAAAAAAAAAAS !

todos: (**gotita estilo anime**)

_se forma un silencio sepulcral en el club, hasta se puedes escuchar los grillos_

kanon: pedazo de panoli

mido: no me lo puedo creer, pero si tengo llo mejores hamburguesas que las precocinadas de es señor

aki: el es asi no habra remedio

hiroto: yo el otro dia comi una hamburgesa de ese señor y se la page por que lla le habia dado un mordisco que si no se la estampabba en los morros de mal que estaba

kanon: saben a estiercol con grillos metidas en el medio

aki: voy a preparale una comida suculenta

mido: mi postre puede ser helado

aki: no nos queda helado, te lo comiste tu todo la otra vez en el postre te acuerdas

mido: no

hiroto: no parabas de repetir mas mas y mas y las reservas de helado que hai en el conjelador se han terminado

mido: ha si ya me acuerdo

valen: si es que a ti no te podemos dejar ni 5 minutos solo porque cuando nos damos cuenta se nos acabo el helado

kogure: jijijiji llega el momento broma, mido toma este helado

mido: de que es

kogure: es de chocolate y vainilla, lo he visto escondido por el conjelador

mido: gracias

kogure: (**en sus pensamientos**) lo que el no sabe es que le he metido salsa picante y curri en su interios

mido: ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay mi leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenguuua como pica ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

haruna: kogure vuelve aqui, como te pille juro que te mato

kogure: jijijijijijiji

clara: siempre ha sido asi

laura: para mi que si, le he visto muchas veces haciendo esas tonterias a ellos dos

**jijijijijijijijiji, que malo es kogure, mira que meterle dentro salsa picnte y curri, por que hara esas tonterias?, y haruna por que tiene que ir siempre detras de el?, desde luego son los dos un par de inmaduros, pero es lo que hai seguir con nosotros haste el final de este emocionante fic se dispide canon888**


	23. partido con un neko de espectador

**continuemos...**

_buuuuuum, bang bang se cierne una guerra..._

hiroto: como mola el call of duty black ops 2

kanon: bien, te he ganado

hiroto: oooooooo venga ya, es la veinteava vez que me ganas hoy

kanon: pues practica todos los dias en tu casa

clara: (**gotita estilo anime**) este par de besugos se tiran todo un dia con la play station 3 y la que paga el recivo de la corriente es valen

valen: estoy arta de tener que pagar un exceso de dinero

kanon: pues deja de pagar

hiroto: asi no se puede jugar

kanon: ahhhh pues sigue pagando

endo: chicos ya se contra quien jugamos, y somos los primeros en empezar

mido: contra quien

endo: jugamos contra el

_purruf kanon se tira un pedo en el medio del suspense_

kanon: lo siento

endo: en fin que jugamos contra el zeus

aphrodi: que bien, me voy a enfrentar a mi ex eqipo

fidio: por fin sentire la " ira de un dios ''

aphrodi: a que te comes una ostia

fidio: a que no

_plas tum zasca pam se enpiezan a pelear como unos locos_

endo: (**gotita estilo anime**) ala ya empezamos y tres, dos, uno...

aphrodi: sentiras la ira del dios de la pelea

fidio: es que hay un dios para todo

aphrodi. no se pero seguro que si

_pas pas haruna le da una vofetada a cada uno_

haruna: y la proxima vez que vuelva a pasar esto llevais una paro en un sitio mas privado

aphrodi y fidio: uuuuuuuuuuuh

¿?: miauuuuuu

clara: o mirar en la puerta hay un neko

laura: lo voy a recoger

natsumi: que nombre le ponemos

laura: por ahora ninguno vamos a darle algo calentito que esta tiritando mucho

kanon: a qui tiene un bold con leche calentita

neko: glu glu glu

_ñaca el meco le muerde el dedo gordo del pie a kanon_

kanon: iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que dolor ahi mi pie

valen: tendra frio pero jugeton es

clara: ya se, por que no lo llamamos neko

kanon: ese es el nombre de su raza

clara: lla pero el no sabe que su nombre de raza es neko asi que le dara igual

kanon: tienes razon que mas da

natsumi: es hora de ir a jugar vamos

_en el campo_

endo: mirar, cuanto tiemppo hace que no venimos aqui

goenji: unos 15 años

hera: hola aphrodi, cuanto tiempo

aphrodi: lo mismo digo, ya van alla 15 años

_cuando empezaron a jugar_

chester: hola señores y señoras, vamos a presencia el derbi de la liga los equipos que van de 1º y de 2º raimon - zeus

rafa: estos dos equipos guardan una gran rivalidad desde hace ya mas de 15 años, por el enfrentamiento que hubo en el torneo futbol frontier

arbitro: piiiiiii

chester: comieza el partido

endo: vamos a ganar

todos: claro que si

**guau, quien se iba a esperar esto, el segundo partido es el derbi entre los equipos que van de primeros, tan pronto? en todo caso quien ganara? estaran los equipos a la altura?, el neko estara en las gradas viendo el partido? disfruten y se despide canon888**


	24. Chapter 24

**continuemos...**

**pero antes de seguir quisiera pedir disculpas a todos los lectores que han estado esperando la conti de mi historia, el caso es que el p*** ordenador se me estropeo y no pude seguir haciendo historias en el otro porque el virus que tenia uno se contagio por pen drive jejejeje, que gracia no**

hera: efestus , aqui

efestus: tuya

laura: mia ñ_ñ

hera: sera... el lenguaje que iba a usar no es digno de un dios

endo: (**gotita estilo anime**) a que biene sa tonteria ahora

aphrodi: aqui

laura: tuya

aphrodi: **remate celestial G.5**

poseidon: **muralla gigante 3, **noooooo

chester: goooooooooooool del raimon en su promer tiro a puerta, este partido puede estar reñido

rafa: si tienes toda la razon, su definicion es buena no an tardado mas que 20 minutos en meter su primer gol

endo: sukuta madre que bien juegan todos

hera: me toca **flecha de orion 2**

endo: un tiro nuevo ya evolucionado que bien **mano omega g.2 **noooooo

chester: goooooooool del zeus que trs 23 minutos logra empatar el partido muy cerca del descanso

rafa: se nota que estos dos equipos son de lo mejor que tiene este pais, un uno a uno muuy rapido

arbitro: pi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii

chester: final de esta primera parte

natsumi: venga chicos, es imposible que os puedan meter asi como asi, que es lo que siempre hacemos cuando entrenamos

endo: ni... idea

natsumi: a ti no te vamos a preguntar

kido: posesion... eso es! en la segunda parte quiero que laura baje al medio del campo

laura: para que para pegarme un morreo

valen: (**gotita estilo anime**) hai que ver, esta niña esta corta

laura: anda que tu pikachu

pikachu: pikaaaaaaaaa

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

chester: comienza la segunda parte con un cambio de alineacion

rafa: por lo visto an vajado a laura excla al centro del campo y han subido a la delantera a midorikawa ruuji

kido: vamos interiores y laterales arriba, posiciones de recibir...

laura: balon

kido: ya me esta quitando el protagonismo

laura: y a ti que mas te da

kido: sigamos

chester: parece que el raimon a colocado a los jugadores por el campo sin ningun problema

rafa: y con entendimiento porque los jugadores estan en posicion de recibir un buen pase de estos dos jugadores

kido y laura: **ciclones gemelos**

chester: los jugadores que antes se exparcieron por todo el campo ahora forman dos circulos iguales que conectan un pase tras otro

rafa: y ademas es que nada puede desconcentrarlos en la tarea que estan llebando a cabo

_niuuuuum, siuuuuuuuum, el raimon encadena un pase tras otro_

goenji: **torbellino de fuego g.5**

poseidon: **muralla gigante 3, **nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

chester: goooooooooool del raimon que se pone 2-1

arbitro: pi pi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii

rafa: final del partido en el que todo se a decidido por un amplio juego del raimon

chester: otro mas que me quita el protagonismo

natsumi: muy bien chicos, aveis jugado excelente

kanon: que pringaos

endo: pringaos por que

kanon: porque si me descuido jugais mejor vosotros que ellos

endo: estas diciendo que somos unos paquetes

kanon: si, espera, que he dicho

hiroto: uuuuuuuuh paquete el que te va a caer a ti

todos: (**gotita estilo anime**) ...

**... seran panolis, bueno en todo caso quiero comentarios que tal a estado, como crees que quedaria el zeus en la clasificacion cosas asi, he que no siempre voy a ser yo el que se fabrique el cuestionario, no os lo tomeis a mal e, corto y fuera n_n**


	25. chapter 25

**ufff, esque el pobre de kanon, como en el otro cap se llevo una leche ed hiroto, ahora lleva un par de chichones en el coco, pero se lo tiene bien merecido a si que hoy va a ser un día especial**

**porque el chapter va a ser mas largo, lo voy hacer hasta donde me llegue la inspiriacion a si que como digo siempre antes de enpezar...**

**continuemos...**

aki. Kanon no debistes haber dicho eso sobre el equipo

kanon: ya pero es que es para picar un poco a hiroto, porque siempre es el el que me anda picando

endo: hai te doy un poco la razon

kirino: kanon, que tal va el bollo de la cabeza

kanon: tan grande como el balon de mi padre

endo: o incluso mas

kanon: si si, caya ya pedazo de gi... de capullo

endo: que era lo que ibas a decir

kanon: no te lo digo porque esa cabeza de balon se va a enfurecer mucho

endo: **( enfadado **) como que cabeza de balon

kanon: ya estamos

endo: pues ahora en vez de un chichon vas a tener 2

kanon: no se si ponerme a gritar o echar a correr

kirino: (**gotita estilo anime**) creo que las dos cosas

_kanon empieza a correr como loco mientras grita... em, bueno, como un loco, en verdad que los dos son un par de locos_

kanon: este narrador esta ido de la olla

aki: lla vale par de imbeciles

_entonces endo se pone a perseguir a kanon y kanon a aki, desde luego_

kirino: (**gotita estilo anime**) creo que me voy a ir antes de meterme en un lio

_cuando pararon de hacer el imbecil_

kanon: papa, hoy no tenias entrenamiento

endo: ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! que tengo que ir a entrenar, meto la ropa en el balon y cogo la bolsa

aki: (**gotita estilo anime**) esto ya lo habia echo antes no

kanon: sip, ya lo habia echo

endo: bueno me voy

_passssss, tanta prisa que llevava que se le olvido de abrir la puerta_

kanon: me voy al descampado a pasear al perro

aki: sera mas rentable que aguantar a este panoli

kanon: y entonces por que te casaste con el

aki: Porque le quiero

kanon: (**susurrando**) ni si quiera se como pudiste llegar a quererle

aki: que as dicho

kanon: estaba pensando en alto

_en el descampado_

kanon: siento mucho que hayas tenido que aguantar nuestra discusion kirino

kirino: a no pasa nada, si mira, esque mis loros se pelan mas que tus padres

kanon: pues joder para los loros

shidou: que tal

kanon: estabamos ablando sobre los loros de kirino

shindou: kanon has echo el trabajo de plastica de semana santa

kanon: si

shindou: ja toma esa tenma, me debsa 5 pavos

tenma: ya depaso podrias aber dicho que no, tampoco es tan dificil

kanon: estais diciendo que soy un vago

tenmo: no

kanon: pues estas equicado, si que lo soy, de echo mi madre me hace muchas cosas

kirino: si es que has salido a tu padre

hiroto: chicos, a venido alguien muy conocido al campo de futbol, quereis venir a verlo

nagumo: hola chicos

kanon: anda es el tulipan

laura: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah es nagumo soy un gran fan de ti me firmas un autografo o mejor me das un...

nagumo: uuuuu qu tetas tan

_passsssssss, laura le da una bofetada por andar con la mano, bueno, por ahi... coño por las tetas_

laura: pervertido hijo de la gran p***, te voy a matar so ca****

hirito: cuantos insultos en una sola frase

goenji: creo que los insultos son mas grandes que los helados de mido

mido: no hables a si de mis helados, son artesanos

nagumo: claro claro, y yo tengo una polla artificial, no te jode

aphrodi: no os metais en lios o la furia de los dioses caera sobre vosotros

fidio: ya estamos, es que es lo unico en lo que piensas

aphrodi: pues si mira tu que problema, pasa algo por solo pensar en los dioses del olimpo

goenji: si pasan muchas cosas empezando por la mas importante, esres insoportable, siguiendo porque no se sabe si esos dioses existieron de verdad o no y por ultimo que esas mindunderias que andas diciendo son tan malas como el programa de suku y el de unga

tachimukai: pufff, a dejado a aphrodi para el arrastre

aki: y que lo digas

haruna: y despues yo me paso a la hora del planteamiento para el entrenamiento

natsumi: ¡ CALLAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS ! gracias

nagumo: me cago en buda, me ha dejado el oido pitando

laura: mi oido, que dolor

_en el descampado_

kanon: o es mi impresion o he oido a natsumi gritar

kirino: no es tu impresion porque yo tambien la he oido

tenma: pues pedazo grito porque el desacampado esta ha 5 kilometros de el campo

shindou: no si las cuerdas bucales las tiene bien ejercitadas porque si no no me lo esplico

kanon: si hasta rex se ha acojonado

rex: gu-au ( que miedo que miedo )

kirino: se ve que no somos los unicios que le tenemos miedo a natsumi

todos: jajajajajajaja

neko: miau ( hola )

kanon: hola neko, que haces por aki

kirino: tendra hambre o algo por es estilo, usa tu reloj traductor

kanon. reloj traductor activado, a ver, que quieres

neko: miau ( que pesado ya te he dicho que quiero un poco de leche fresquita )

kanon: pues se ve que tenia hambre, aqui tienes tu leche

neko: miau ( ``tank you´´ )

**canon888: bueno, si es que hasta a mi me pita el oido del grito que a pegado esa ``bieja bruja´´**

**natsumi: oye tu**

**canon888: sera mejor que me calle porque si no voy a tener la cara tan abollada como la de kanon o incluso mas, bueno en todo caso que os a parecido, os gusto el primer chater estendido de inazuma eleven explosion of stars, bueno este fic se lo dedico un poco a valen que debido a su madre se va a tener que ir, aguantalo como puedas valen, se despide con tristez canon888**


	26. dia de los inocentes en mayo

**y aqui estoy despues de no se cuanto tiempo porque me olvide por completo de que era un escritor de esta pagina pero no hay problema porque volvemos con mas aqui**

**P.D.: hoy quisiera felicitar a mi hermana que esta de cumpleaños, y no voy a decir la edad porque no me gusta que sepan que tenga ... años, jijiji continuemos**

gallo: qui qui ri...

kanon: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡ MECAGO EN DIOLA GALLO DEL DEMONIO, JURO QUE ME HAGO UN ESTOFADO CON TIGO !

kirino: si lo llego a saber no te traía a dormir a mi casa 1 semana

kanon: pero es que el gallo del vecino es irritante, ojala se metiera el pico por un lugar de lla sabes tu donde

kirino: ehhhh, esos pensamientos no me gustan nada

kanon: en fin que hay para desayunar

gallo: qui qui ri qui

kanon: ya lo se, (**cada vez el sonido se hace mas bajo a medida que canon se aleja a por el pollo**) ¡GUISO DE POLLO!

kirino: pues el vecino nos va a dar el 5/5 aviso y todavía va a estar aqui 2 días mas, vamos que nos va poner una denuncia

_cuando fueron al campo de futbol_

kirino: que, al final conseguiste comerte al gallo

kanon: y no sabes tu lo rico que estaba

kirino: eso no te lo reprocho

endo: hola chicos, que habeis desayunado hoy

kirino: guiso de pollo

endo: caray eso si que es un desalluno completo, y de donde era el pollo

kirino: emmm...

kanon: ¿ de la casa del vecino ?

endo: te has comido el pollo del vecino de kirino, estas... estas... loco, porque no me habisaste, yo tambien queria robarle el pollo

kanon: (**con cara de alivio**) pues haber dormido con nosotros

natsumi: endo venga 5 vueltas al campo ya

endo: joooo, asi tan pronto por la mañana, porque le habre votado a ella y no a valen

valen: pues la proxima vez lla sabes lo que tienes que hacer no

endo: si señora

laura: endo, choca las cinco

endo: valEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (**laura le da un calambrazo**)

laura: inocente

endo: se me olvido que hoy era el dia de los inocentes

kanon: pues tu normalmente eres muy inocente a si que llo que tu me pondria alerta

endo: tienes razon

kanon: pues ala a entrenar

**mientras kanon la daba ese consegito le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, cada una de ellas llevava un posi que ponia pegame un puñetazo o soy gay o cosas por el estilo, ****mientras daban vueltas al capo todo el mundo le daba patadas y se reian de el por lo que ponia en su espalda, vamos que paso un dia de mierda**

kanon: que pasa papa pareces dolorido

endo: ni que tu lo supieras todos me andaban pegando y riendose de mi, oye, no tendra nada que ver con el día de los inocentes no

kirino: que va si no tienes ningun cartel pegado a la espalda que ponga soy gay... oh oh

endo: pequeño hijo de p***, vuelve aqui

kirino: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**hay, pobre endo, desde luego, mira que confundirse de quien le ha echo la inocentada es de... un inocente, ya se que nadie sabe a que viene poner el día de los inocentes si estamos en pleno mes de mayo pero vueno es algo relativo feliz día 20 de mayo a todos, pero especial mente a mi hermana**


	27. Chapter 27

**hola chicos, ya se que me he pasado mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero es que con los estudios y las compañias, pues no he podido escribir aqui, en fin disfruten de la continuacion de I.E.E.S**

**continuemos...**

kirino: socoroooooooooooooooooooo

kanon:(**-_-'**) pero aun siguen asi, que pesados

aki: pues creo que endo no va a parar

endo: toma pelotazo

kirino: ay, que dolor

endo: listo, estamos en paz

hiroto: endo tenemos partido y visita

endo: voy, y que es eso de visita

kanon: no se, tienes que ir a ver quien es

paul peabody: hola endo

endo: coño, paul cuanto tiempo, como te va

paul: todo bien, vuelvo a ser el recopilador de datos del equipo, que os parece

endo: eso es genial, ejem, cual sera nuestro proximo rival paul

paul: nuestro proximo rival es el kirwood, un equipo fortalecido con su **triangulo z**

goenji: otra vez con los pesados murdok, mas o menos.

endo: que vien se te da imitarlos

goenji: esque yo antes jugaba con el kirwood

endo: es verdad pero ya van mas de 15 años

kanon: como que van 25, papa

hiroto: que reapido pasa el tiempo,

paul: me acuerdo de cuando jugaba con tigo endo

endo: es verdad, y los piques que tubistes con fudou

paul: es verdad, donde esta fudou

goenji: en el matadero

paul: ala, en serio

endo: no, esta en el manicomio

paul: jolin, y para eso me quito a mi el puesto en la seleccion nacional

endo: si ya i seguira teniendo un futuro muy loco, pillais el chiste

paul: no

endo: si esta en el manicomio, y esta loco, tendra un futuro muy loco

paul: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahora caigo

tenma: eso es un concurso de antena 3

natsumi: a entrenar todo el mundo, ya estoy arto de que olgazaneeis

fubuki: jo, mandona

natsumi: (**enfadada**) que has dicho

fubuki: nada nada

endo: macho, hai que ver como te domina una mujer

fubuki: caya que no es que tu vayas mucho mejor

kanon: que dura

nastumi: ¡ CALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOS !

hiroto: hay mis timpanos

natsumi: venga, empezamos con 5 vueltas al campo

todos: jooooooooooooooooo

_cuando dieron las veltas_

natsumi: practica de defensa 3 vs 1 consiste en 1 defensa contra tres atacantes

kogure: y quien empieza defendiendo

natsumi: tu, por hablar

kogure: siempre me toca cagar el pota

kido: -_-' se dice pagar el pato

_cuando solo quedaban 15 min._

natsumi: ultimo ejercicio

fubuki: (jadeando) aleluya

natsumi: ejercicio de velocidad

fubuki: (caida estilo anime) imposible no puede ser muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

natsumi: deja de llorar y empazamos eslalom entre los conos sin balon, cuando lo acabes empiezas es siguiente eslalon con el balon de ahi y por ultimo intentas marcar ok

fidio: no puedes acer algo menos cansino

natsumi: no

fidio: que borde

**hai que pena chicos, por suerto yo lla he acabado loa temporada y ya no tengo que entrenar.** **oir, despues de lo visto, ustedes que pensarian sobre el comportamiento de natsumi? deberia ser mas amable o mas borde? vuestro deber es responder a estas preguntas lo antes posible. se despide canon888**


	28. raimon vs kirwood 1ª parte

**ya estamos de vuelta con el cap. nº 28 de este fic, espero que les guste mucho**

sakuma: zzz... pinguino... zzz...

endo: callate de una puñetera vez, que dificil es dormir con tigo

neko:(erizado) miaaaaaaaaaaau

goenji: esto puede estar interesante

hiroto: me parece que al neko no le gustan los pensamientos de sakuma

atsuya: 5 pavos a que le deja la cara echa unos zorros

goenji: seria un poco pertverso apostar no... pero tambien doi cinco

neko:miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau

sakuma: ¡ OSTIA PUTA AI AI AI AU AU AU QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE A ESTE CABRONAZO DE MIS MORROS !

aki: que ha pasado aqui

hiroto: pues que he perdido cinco pavos

kido: que el gato de kanon le a dejado la cara a sakuma echa una mierda

aki: a y que es eso de que as perdido cinco pavos

atsuya: es que hemos apostado por si el gato le hacia algo o no y hiroto, el muy tonto, aposto a que no

aki: osea, el gato arañandole la cara y vosotros apostando

goenji: que, un especataculo asi no se ve todos los dias

midorikawa: zzz... helado... zzz...

neko: (tono desesperado) miau (yo paso)

_al dia siguiente_

chester: hola a todos y bienvenidos al partido inagural de la tercera jornada de la liga de futbol japonesa en la que se enfrentara el raimon que va de preimero contra el kirwood que va de sexto, esta es la clasificacion

**1. raimon 6 pt**

**2. zeus 3 pt**

**3. royal 3 pt**

**4. mary times 3 pt**

**5. farm 1 pt**

**6. kirwood 1 pt**

**7. suriken 1 pt **

**8. alpino 1 pt**

**9. triple c 0 pt**

**10. c. sagrado 0 pt**

**11. wild 0 pt**

**12. otaku 0 pt**

**13. fauxore 0 pt**

**14. brain 0 pt**

**15. occult 0 pt**

**16. s. secreto 0 pt**

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii

chester: comieza el partido

clara: goenji aqui

goenji: tuya

clara: bien kazemaru, dobla a mido

kazemaru: entendido

chester: atencion kazemaru empieza a correr la vanda como un rayo

clara: mido tuya

midorikawa: gracias kazemaru ai te la dejo

chester: aora veo por que corria con tanta velocidad

def: de aqui no pasas chicos, venga **flecha huracan**

kazemaru: y el raimon pierde el balon

des: marvin tuya

marvin: mia

chester: atencion el mayor de los trillizos se hace con el balon

marvin: tyler, thomas, vamos,** triangulo z gr 5 **

endo: pedazo trallazo, pero lo detendre, **mano omega gr 5**

chester: y endo logra detener ese balon por muy poco

endo: uf, por que poquito

marvin: buena parada, mas o menos

endo: -_-' aun sigue con lo de `` mas o menos ´´

marvin: :3 es un latiguillo, mas o menos

endo: toramaru tuya

toramaru: goenji

goenji: si

toramaru: **leon de fuego**

chester: ai tenemos esa tecnica el leon de fuego

portero: **puño vengativo** nooooooooooooooooooo

chester: goooooooooooooooooooooooool del raimon que marca para adelantarse 1 - 0 en el marcador

todos: ¡ **OPA GANGAM STYLE** !

**OPA GANGAM STYLE, si señor el raimon se adelanta con la tecnica combinada de goenji y toramaru**

******goenji y toramaru: gracias**

******denada chicos, bueno, que les a paracido? abra que enseñarle a marvin a no usar el latiguillo? abra que educar al neko de kanon? se despide canon888**


	29. raimon vs kirwood 2ª parte

**Hola oyentes de IEES, seguimos con el chapter 29 de esta historia, espero que les guste y a quien no le guste cojo un cuchilo y lo rajo como un melon**

cheter: comienza la segunda parte de un emocionante encuentro en el que el raimon va adelantado 1-0

goenji: tuya clara

clara: mia, **remate gravitatorio 2**

portero: bloqueo dureza

chester: y el portero detiene ese disparo

clara: mierda

kido: -_-' deslenguada

laura: kido atento a atras

thomas: vamos, **nuevo triangulo Z grado 5**

endo: **mano omega grado 5**, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

chester: ¿gol? endo namorou no a sido capaz de detener ese disparo

_en ese momento, la grada se desespero sabiendo que la mejor supertecnica de endo acababa de ser destrozada_

espectador 1: como puede ser eso

espectador 2: endo, espabila

_el publico se cabreo con endo por no poder pararlo_

aki: natsumi, mejor quita a endo y que reflexione

natsumi: cambio, entra tachimukai por endo

chester: cambio de portero, pero el publico no lo obacionan, mas bien lo abuchean

kanon: pobre papa, solo porque no pudiese parar ese tiro se ponen a si con el, natsumi me dejas jugar

natsumi: cambio, entra kanon por aphrodi

arbitro: piiiiiii

goenji: tuya kanon

kanon: si, aya voy **cañon celestial**

chester: pedazo trallazo

portero: **puño vengativo 3**

chester: y el portero lanza una contra a tachimukai

tachimukai: no pasara **manos infinitas gr. 3**

chester: y tachimukai ataja el balun con su ultra supertecnica

aki: bien tachimukai

_asi estubieron diez minutos, atacando los dos equipos y el resultado fue de 2 - 2_

arbitro: pi pi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

chester: final de este emocionante encuentro en el que emos bisto cuatro goles, un 2 - 2

aki: no pasa nada endo, las supartecnicas no siempre son eficaces

kanon: ya has visto, he fallado y no me han dicho nada

endo: ya pero recuerda que hace 15 años y salve el mundo con esta supertecnica, y ahora una mierda de tiro ha echo que empatasemos

hiroto: pero seguimos de primeros

endo: eso es bueno

goenji: si pero el zeus esta a un punto por detras de nosotros, vamos, que no nos favorece nada

endo: pues el proximo partido nos toca contra el...

aki:

endo: esos son faciles de ganar

hiroto: tampoco hai que darle mucho ansia, van los hultimos en la liga con veinete goles en contra en cuatro partidos

atsuya: veintiuno, an vuelto a perder 7-0 como el los otros tres partidos

valen: pues joder, si no se dan prisa la ligala pierden en 2 partidos

toko: no subestimes a mi equipo

endo: toko, por que

toko: soy la entrenadora del servicio secreto

todos: pffffffffff, ¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAAAA !

toko: no os riais de mi equipo **torre inexpugnable **

endo: ay ay pedazo calambrazo

kanon: coño, si hasta te salio una ritma

todos: (**tono** **dolorido**) ja ja ja au

**hai que ver, toko se enfada demasiado, pero sabemos todos que las chicas se enfadan por nada, que si te olvidas de nuestro aniversario, que si no funcionan nuestras tarjetas de credito y mierdas como esas, en fin quiero rewiers o les mando a la luna con la escopeta de mi padre**


End file.
